


Home

by feverpitch



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitch/pseuds/feverpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home. Cologne was not Bastian’s home. But Lukas was, and Lukas was going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

   Back to Cologne. Lukas had wanted to go home and visit his city and his family before the brunt of the national team training. He had asked Bastian to come with him. They would take the train. It was raining, and Lukas was too excited about the prospect of seeing his home again to remember to leave the hotel with his jacket. The whole taxi ride to the station was filled with nonstop, high pitched chatter from Lukas about carnivals and circuses and mountain ranges and I’m sure my parents will love you, Basti. The stream of words was momentarily broken as Bastian untangled the thick, knit scarf from around his neck and wrapped it snugly around the shivering Lukas, whose blue eyes never stopped sparkling or staring out the window. Look, Basti, see those hills? They’re not even half the size of the mountains at home. 

   Home. Cologne was not Bastian’s home. But Lukas was, and Lukas was going home. Bastian paid the driver and opened Lukas’s door for him, and together they approached the platform. Bastian checked the overhead listing to make sure their train was still on time, and Lukas fiddled nervously with his own hands and tucked them intermittently in and out of his pockets, telling Bastian over and over again that the tickets were still there. 

   They found a car near the back, which was graciously empty. The boys sat together, leaving their luggage on the opposite bench and sharing body heat on the cold morning. Lukas took the window seat. He talked about his sister and the snow and the sheep that lived in their neighbor’s barn and the time he got in trouble as a kid for sneaking into a local pub for a drink. Lukas talked for a long time, a long enough time that he didn’t realize Bastian’s soft snores from just next to him.

   Bastian woke up to the muffled metallic sound of the train over the tracks and the soft warmth of his scarf against his neck and Lukas’s head against his chest. Warm breath and mouse brown hair that was closely cropped to his head and felt like velvet when he ran his callused hands through it. Lukas shifted quietly, his head now in Bastian’s lap. 

   Bastian almost didn’t have the heart to wake him as they eventually pulled to a halt. 

 


End file.
